1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a good tolerance for aligning bonding pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology is progressed and information products are popularized, the demand of display device in the market is continuously increased. The substrate of a display device, no mater a flat display device or a flexible display device, has complex display elements and wirings thereon for achieving the purpose of transferring signals to display images.
Generally, a conventional display device has an upper substrate and a lower substrate, and both the two substrates have wirings or display elements with different functions thereon. If the wirings disposed on the upper substrate need to be electrically connected to an external circuit board through the wirings disposed on the lower substrate, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) may be used for electrically connecting the corresponding bonding pads on the surfaces of the upper and lower substrates respectively, wherein the ACF is located between the upper and the lower substrate. However, when the display technology is kept on being advanced, the scales, such as sizes and spacing, of the wirings and display elements of the display device become more and more minute and small. In this situation, the difficulty of connecting the corresponding bonding pads of the upper and the lower substrates is raised accordingly, which introduces alignment error and low product yield.